The James Sisters
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: What happens when the daughter of a mobster falls for the son of his worst enemy? AR. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, KeithDeb and DanKaren.


Summary: Okay so this is sort of like the daytime soap opera General Hospital, it's where I got my idea. But what happens when the daughter of the most powerful man in Tree Hill, a mobster so to speak, falls for the son of his worst enemy? For the purpose of this story, Keith James is the most powerful man in Tree Hill, he is a mobster except he fronts it by saying he's a coffee importer. He's always managed to avoid the law. He is married to Deb James. And their children are Peyton, Brooke and Haley who are triplets and the baby of the family Callie. Keith's right hand man and enforcer is Dan Scott, who's married to Karen Roe Scott and their children are Lucas Scott, Jake Scott and Nathan Scott and the baby of their family is Bella Scott. Their two families are the best of friends and new comers Alexia and Steven Smith have entered their little group, along with their son Tim Smith. The adults are the "Fab Six" and the children are the "Fab Nine", they did everything together, if you messed with one, you messed with them all and no one was stupid enough to mess with them, except for their mortal enemy, the Sawyer family. The Sawyer family consisted of the parents Larry and Ellie Sawyer and their children Sami, Lizzie, JJ, Ryan and Seth. There best friends were The Hargrove family which consisted of Andy Hargrove and his wife Jules Hargrove and their children, Brandon, Mikey, Morgan, Crystal and Summer. And that remained, the two families were at war, but things were about to change. Callie and Ryan were about to fall in love and things would never be the same again.

Chapter One

Someone once said, that family is your most important bond in life, rather you love them, hate them or want to kill them, they are still your family and you will have to deal with them. This was different for the James, Scott, Smith, Sawyer and Hargrove Families. They not only loved their family, they would kill for them too. That's the way the mob worked. Family always came first and no one went against the family and got away with it. They had a mortal code, that stayed with the families and everyone that worked for them, "In our family, we protect our own with our lives, if one of us hurts, we all hurt, because we may not all be blood related, but we are a family and families stick together." But these five families were at war.

On one side, there was the James, Scott and Smith Families. They were led by Keith Scott, the most powerful man in Tree Hill and no one ever messed with him and ever got away with it. On the other side there were the Sawyers and Hargrove Families, led by Larry Sawyer, he was powerful too in his own way. The war had started around 50 years ago with Royal James, Keith's father and Ric Sawyer, Larry's father, the real reason why was unknown, when Keith and Larry followed in their father's footsteps, it became a given that they would be at war with each other, and when their children followed, it was expected that they would be at war too, it's what the family commanded, and what the family said, no one disobeyed, but everything was about to change, because the two babies of the James and Sawyer Families, were about to fall in love with each other and all hell was about to break loose.

Callie was at her closet, pulling out clothes and throwing them on her bed. It was the first day of school and she had nothing to wear, or at least nothing, that she wanted to wear. Peyton knocked on the door of Callie's room. Callie says,"Come in!" Peyton walks in. Peyton says,"Aren't you ready yet Callie? We have to leave in like five minutes." Callie says,"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there. I have nothing to wear Peyt." Peyton sighs and walks over to the bed, she pulls out a baby blue tank top and a matching skirt and hands them to Callie. Callie squeals and says,"Thanks Peyt." She rushes to the bathroom and goes to change.

Peyton was the oldest of the children, sure she was triplets with Brooke and Haley, but she was the one born first, she had her parents to herself for a whole 10 minutes before Brooke came along. And she was the second mother of her sisters. She made the rules, when her parents weren't around and no one went against her.

Brooke and Haley walked in. Brooke says,"Hey Goldilocks, we ready yet?" Peyton says,"We can go as soon as Callie's done." Brooke says,"Baby Gurl, hurry up. I have to meet Broody." Callie sighs and says,'Yeah coming Tigger."

Brooke had the insane need to nickname everyone that came into her life, all her friends had nicknames, she was also the party girl, she threw the best parties and always knew where to find the best ones. Haley on the other hand, was the straight A student, she was tutor and she was a cheerleader too. All the sisters were, but Haley was probably the best one, the good girl so to speak. And then there was Callie, the baby of the family. Callie was daddy's little girl, she never got in trouble for anything and she always got her way. In her parents eyes, she could do no wrong. And that annoyed her sisters sometimes, but they were still the best of friends, who did everything together, sure they had their share of fights, but they never lasted more than a day. It all boiled down to family, and that's what counted.

Callie walks out. Callie says"Well how do I look?" Brooke squeals and hugs Callie. Brooke says,"You look awesome Baby." Brooke and Callie lock arms, as do Peyton and Haley and they make their way down to the kitchen, where Keith and Deb were. Keith was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee while Deb was cooking. Both looked up when their daughters walked in. Deb says,"Hey sweeties, you all look great." They smile at their mom and sit at the table. They ate in comfortable silence, nothing much needed to be said, it was the way it always was. But at dinner, when the day was through, they would talk up a storm with each other.

Peyton says,"Guys we have to go, we are going to be late." Peyton, Brooke and Haley get up ready to go. Callie smiles and goes to Keith and kisses him on the cheek. Callie says,"Bye daddy. Oh daddy, I need your credit card, I want to go shopping for Bella's birthday present." Keith smiles at his daughter and hands her the credit card. Keith hugs him and says,"Thanks daddy. Let's go."

The girls head out. Peyton says,"Didn't you already get Bella's present?" Callie says,"Yeah a while ago, but I wanted to go shopping." Peyton says,"You can't do that Callie." Callie says,"Come on Peyt. It's not like I'm going shopping for myself. We can all go shopping together, besides we need new clothes, or rather I do." Peyton says,'Fine but when we get home, you tell Dad the truth." Callie says,"Fine."

They get into Peyton's car and they drive off to school. They were closely followed by Jason and Sonny, their personal body guards so to speak. Their parents were worried, that something would happen to the children, so Jason and Sonny followed them around everywhere, well at school it was different, Jason and Sonny showed up and waited around the school parking lot until school let out then they went inside the gym, where the girls had practice and watched over them and then they followed the girls to wherever they were going after practice. Sure it annoyed the girls, but it was the way it was and they knew nothing would change that.

When they arrived, they all got out of the car and strolled to where their boyfriends and friends were sitting. All eyes were on them as they made their way to the wall, that was reserved for them. The James Sisters, ruled the school, along with Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Tim and Bella. They were the "Fab Nine" so to speak. No one messed with them and got away with it, unless you were the "Fab Four", Ryan and Seth Sawyer and Crystal and Summer Hargrove. But even then, they didn't dare start anything at school, if they had a problem to settle, it was settled after school was through, when they wouldn't get in trouble if they got into a fight with each other.

They reached their destination and Haley, Brooke and Peyton procedded to make out with their boyfriends. Bella was never one to miss an opportunity to make out with Tim, so she did too and Callie was left alone like always. It wasn't that she didn't have her choice of men, she could have anyone she wanted, but she only wanted one person, the person she already had, but her family had no idea, the person she was never suppose to fall for, the son of her families most hated enemy, they could never make it work, their families hated each other, despite that, they were still seeing each other.

Ryan, Seth, Crystal and Summer arrived at school too. And they made their way to their area. Where they were joined by Adam, who was Crytal's boyfriend. As Seth and Summer and Crystal and Adam made out, Ryan looked up, locking eyes with Callie. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew the passion was there. It was undeniable, just never followed through, or so their families thought.

Secretly, Callie and Ryan had been dating for a month, behind everyone's back, meeting in secret. Their passion for each other was growing.

Callie says,"Guys, I'm going to my locker, talk to you later." No one moved and Callie went inside the school, where she was followed a few seconds later by Ryan. They met in a dark classroom that no one would be using and quickly met, where they proceeded to kiss. Callie pulls aways suddenly. Callie says,"We can't keep doing this Ry. We're going to get caught. Peyton is already suspicious." Ryan says,"We can." He leans in and kisses her again, she pulls away. Callie says,"I'm serious Ryan. I care about you, but if we keep doing this we are going to get caught." Ryan says,"I care about you too Callie. But I don't want to stop. Now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go. And if we do tell everyone, we will be forbidden to see each other, you know how our families work."

Callie sighs and says,"I know Ryan. And I hate it. I hate that we are dating and we have to keep it a secret. I hate that our familes hate each other and we don't know the reason. I hate that we have to keep apart. I'm just sick of this whole thing." Ryan says,"I am too. But it's the way it is." Callie says,"Yeah." They kiss each other one last time as the bell rings and Callie leaves the classroom, a few seconds later Ryan emerges. And they proceeded on their way.

But what they didn't know was that they had been watched. By Rachel and Chris, they had their own agendas. Rachel wanted Ryan and Chris well he wanted Callie for himself, so they watched. And now they had what they wanted, Callie and Ryan seeing each other, all hell was about to break loose and Rachel could finally have Ryan and Chris could finally have Callie.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think. If you're wondering about names, Sami, Brandonand Bella come from Days Of Our Lives, Ryan, Seth and Summer come from The OC and Mikey and Morgan come from GH. The rest of the names I just liked.


End file.
